se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Colombia-Estados Unidos/Colombia
Presidentes colombianos con presidentes estadounidenses Iván Duque= Iván Duque Bill Clinton - Iván Duque.jpg| #NuevaYork Productivo encuentro con el ex presidente Bill Clinton para compartir nuestra visión de gobierno. Dialogamos sobre los retos clave de Colombia en seguridad, comercio y cultura, en el contexto de las relaciones internacionales de nuestro país. @IvanDuque en Twitter Barack Obama - Iván Duque.jpg| Iván Duque calificó de "productiva" reunión con Barack Obama. Twitter @BarackObama Donald Trump - Iván Duque.jpg| Las coincidencias entre Duque y Trump en su primera cumbre. EFE. El tiempo |-| Juan Manuel Santos= Juan Manuel Santos Jimmy Carter - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos con el expresidente de EE.UU. Jimmy Carter, el pasado fin de semana en Bogotá AFP Bill Clinton - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Clinton conversó en la noche del martes con Juan Manuel Santos y el ministro Mauricio Cárdenas. Foto: AP George W. Bush - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| President Bush with Colombian Defense Minister Juan Manuel Santos, around 2008. Photo: The White House Museum Barack Obama - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos, tiene previsto reunirse la próxima semana con su homólogo estadounidense, Barack Obama. // COLPRENSA>/ref> Donald Trump - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente Juan Manuel Santos se reunió ayer con el presidente de Estados Unidos, Donald Trump, quien manifestó su preocupación por los cultivos ilícitos. (Foto: Archivo/VANGUARDIALIBERAL) |-| Álvaro Uribe= Álvaro Uribe Álvaro Uribe - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El Tratado de Libre Comercio fue el tema que trataron el Presidente Álvaro Uribe y el ex Presidente estadounidense Jimmy Carter, durante una reunión celebrada este domingo 17 de agosto en Plains, Georgia. SP - Presidencia de la República Álvaro Uribe - Bill Clinton.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez camina con el ex presidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton, hacia el interior de la Casa de Nariño, tras recibir al ex gobernante en la sede presidencial. Foto: Felipe Pinzón - SP . Casa de Nariño, Bogotá. Presidencia de la República Álvaro Uribe - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush stands with Colombian President Alvaro Uribe Tuesday, Jan. 13, 2009, during ceremonies honoring the 2009 Presidential Medal of Freedom Recipients in the East Room of the White House. White House photo by Chris Greenberg. The White House Álvaro Uribe - Barack Obama.jpg| El saludo entre Barack Obama y Álvaro Uribe fue cordial este lunes en la Casa Blanca, pero de la reunión no salió un panorama claro para el TLC Foto: Edgar Becerra Donald Trump - Sin imagen.jpg| “No obstante, una persona con acceso a las actividades privadas de Trump explicó que Uribe se habría reunido con él el jueves por la noche gracias a la iniciativa del senador Republicano por la Florida, Marco Rubio” y calificó el encuentro como “un error”. |-| Andrés Pastrana= Andrés Pastrana Andrés Pastrana - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Expresidente Andrés Pastrana en compañía de su esposa Nohra Puyana y el Expresidente de Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter. APA Andrés Pastrana - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Visita de trabajo del presidente Pastrana al Estado de Texas, Estados Unidos, con el expresidente George Bush Sr. para conseguir acuerdos comerciales en el sector energético. APA Andrés Pastrana - Bill Clinton.jpg| Andrés Pastrana con Bill Clinton en la inauguración de su biblioteca. AP Andrés Pastrana - George W. Bush.jpg| Uno de los fuertes de Juan Manuel Santos ha sido su capacidad de entender las relaciones internacionales. En la foto con George W. Bush y Andrés Pastrana, de quien fue ministro de Hacienda. Semana.com Andrés Pastrana - Barack Obama.jpg| Expresidente Andrés Pastrana en compañía del Presidente de Estados unidos Barack Obama, durante el funeral de Estado de Nelson Mandela. APA |-| Ernesto Samper= Ernesto Samper Bill Clinton - Ernesto Samper.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Ernesto Samper, (1994-1998), Hillary Clinton, el presidente de Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton (1993-2001) y Jacquin Strouss, esposa de Samper. Semana.com |-| César Gaviria= César Gaviria César Gaviria - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Garantías. | Jimmy Carter y César Gaviria le dieron una clara victoria al presidente Hugo Chávez. Foto: El Territorio César Gaviria - George H. W. Bush.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos, George H. W. Bush (1989-1993), con el presidente de Colombia, César Gaviria (1990-1994). Semana.com Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton applauds Mexican President Ernesto Zedillo(R) as Cesar Gaviria(L), head of the Organization of American States(OAS) looks on during signing ceremonies 14 November at the OAS in Washington, DC. Clinton witnessed the signing of the OAS Convention on arms trafficking. AFP PHOTO/ Stephen Jaffe César Gaviria - George W. Bush.jpg| U.S. President George W. Bush; OAS Secretary General, Cesar Gaviria; and OAS Assistant Secretary General, Ambassador Luigi Einaudi Washington, D.C. April 17, 2001. Photo by Roberto Ribeiro-OAS- |-| Virgilio Barco= Virgilio Barco George H. W. Bush - Virgilio Barco.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos, George H. W. Bush (1989-1993), con el presidente de Colombia, Virgilio Barco (1986-1990). El 15 de febrero de 1990 Bush padre llegó a Cartagena para la Cumbre de Presidentes Andinos, en la que trataron el tema del narcotráfico y, además, afianzaron alianzas para incentivar el café colombiano. Semana.com |-| Belisario Betancur= Belisario Betancur Jimmy Carter - Sin imagen.jpg| Arrival Statement of Jimmy Carter and Belisario Betancur to the Dominican Republic. NDI Belisario Betancur - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan’s and President Belisario Betancur Curatas of Colombia Remarks on April 4, 1985. Reagan Library Fuentes Categoría:Colombia-Estados Unidos